The invention relates to the field of external controls for opening openable body sections. More specifically, the invention relates to the waking-up of a control system that is initially in a standby mode. The invention relates to a system for controlling the opening of an openable body section. The invention also proposes a method for waking a system for controlling the opening of an openable body section. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle.
A control for opening an openable body section of a motor vehicle generally comprises an electric motor for moving an openable body section of the vehicle between an open position and a closed position. The motor moves the openable body section one way or the other in response to the manipulation of its outer opening control handle.
JP 2005-155126 A discloses a motor vehicle equipped with a motorized sliding door. When the handle of the door is manipulated, the motor begins to open or close the door as appropriate. In order to save energy, the power supply is cut off temporarily. As soon as the door handle is pressed, it engages a switch that allows the motor to be powered in order to drive the door. The motor limits the closing torque that it exerts on the openable body section when the presence of an intrusion in contact with the openable body section has been detected. In addition, cases of incorrect detection are recognized. For this purpose, the motor is associated with a door motor driver, an electrical current detection circuit, and a computer with a computer program. This solution optimizes safety by avoiding pinching an individual. However, its cost remains high, and its operation requires the switch to be live.